Shirayuki and Zen Love Story
by Zory rock101
Summary: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role
1. Book 1 Chapter 1: Returning to Clarines

Book one: proposal

Here is a new series of Akagami No Shirayukihime. Zen and Shirayuki forever and always. I hope you like this new story :)

Sum: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role

Word: 2,388k

Update: 2/2/2020

Chapter one: returning to Clarines

It has been two years, the sun was rising from the south of Lyrias. The sun peeks through a window and washes over a young girl's face. Her hair was bright as a red rare Apple. Her name is Shirayuki a Court herbalist of the Clarines Castle. She was transferred with Ryu and today was the day they returned back to Wistal Castle along with Obi who arrived at Lyrias two weeks after Shirayuki and Ryu had arrived. Ryu decided to stay in Lyrias to continue his apprenticeship. The chief wanted Shirayuki to return back to the castle and take care of another position over there.

Shirayuki accepted the position with no hesitation she was most excited about her new position. Shirayuki slowly opened her eyes and sat up and her queen size bed. 'Today is the day I go back to the castle but it will be weird without Zen being there,' Shirayuki said to herself. She swings her legs off the bed and stretches her body before standing up. Shirayuki walks over to her bathroom and sky into the warm hot wooden bath that was built into the floor. "this is so relaxing," Shirayuki said, relaxing her muscles after a hard day of work yesterday. She was too tired to take a bath at the time and fell asleep right away when she got into her room.

She grabbed the shampoo and squirt in her hair then start to rub it all over her head. She grabs a cup and to rent the shampoo out of her hair after she knows all the shampoo is gone. she grabbed the conditioner and did the same thing. After a few minutes, Shirayuki got out of the water and dry herself off and put on clean clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and went over to her dresser that has a mirror connected to the dresser.

Shirayuki sat down in front of the dresser started to brush her long bright red hair that was almost to her hips. When Zen comes to visit her in Lyrias, he always twirls his fingers through her long hair and says how beautiful it is. She put her hair up into a ponytail with a golden hair tie that Zen's mother, Haruto gives her. Haruto really likes Shirayuki when then introduce them curtain shutter a year-and-a-half ago. She was more interested in her son's happiness and didn't matter it's the girl he liked was a commoner from another country.

Shirayuki put on her white leggings and her brown boots that she always wears and stands up from the chair. She then heard a knock on her wooden door and walked over to answer it. She grabbed the door handle and slowly open it then she saw Obi standing there in front of her. "Hello mistress," Obi said with his usual smile.

"Hello Obi," Shirayuki sad, smiling back at him.

"Do you have everything ready head back to the castle?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"No, not quite yet. I have not even started packing. Yesterday what is busy and didn't have the chance," Shirayuki answer.

"That's fine we still have a few more hours before we head out,"

"Okay I will start packing then I'll see you in a little," Shirayuki said.

"Okay I will see you," Obi said, heading down the hallway and Shirayuki close her bedroom door. She walked over to her closet and grabbed out a suitcase that she brought with her to Lyrias then set it on her bed with it wide open so she can put her belongings in the suitcase. She walked over to her dresser and open the first drawer of her dresser. Shirayuki picked up a box that was in her drawer that has all her Jewelry. She opened the box and saw a necklace with pink diamonds spelling the word love. Zan got it for her 3 months ago when he visits. Shirayuki set the box on her dresser and took out the necklace. She put it on her neck and watch over to her bed with the box then put it in her suitcase.

After a few more minutes, Shirayuki finishes packing and zipped up her suitcase to head out into the hallway. She walked out of her room with her suitcase and headed down the hallway we're guards word greeting her good morning. Shirayuki walks down the staircase and saw Ryu talking to Obi. "Good morning, Shirayuki," Ryu said, saw Shirayuki coming down the staircase.

"Good morning, Ryu," Shirayuki sad with a smile, went up to Ryu and Obi.

"It will be a while since we will see each other again," Ryu said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes it will be," Shirayuki said.

"We have a whole day of driving before we arrived at the castle," Obi said, looking at Ryu.

"Well, I should let you guys go. you guys take care of yourself," Ryu said following his head to Shirayuki and Obi.

"You too, Ryu," Shirayuki said, picked up her suitcase again but Obi took it from her and walked out of the castle with Shirayuki behind him. Obi put the suitcase in the back of the carriage and open the door for Shirayuki. Shirayuki time into the carriage and sat down by the window then Obi got into the carrots and close the door behind him. The carriage started to move towards the gate and went through the forest. Shirayuki staring out of the window watching the cloud, flowers, trees, bulldozers going by the window. "It had been so long since we have returned back to the castle," Shirayuki said looking at Obi.

"Actually we have never been back there since you were transferred to Lyrias," Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, you are right. Then we'll always come here to visit us,"

"Well mostly you," Obi said with a smirk.

"That not true he always likes seeing you too," Shirayuki said.

"It true and you know it," Obi said, lend his back against the carriage and cross his arms over his chest.

"I don't think that true," Shirayuki said, looking back out of the window.

"But Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki will not be at Wistal Castle,"

"I know it will be weird to come back to the castle without them being there," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh.

"Zen did say he will come and visit you as so as he can,"

"I can't wait to see him and the others it been a month see we last saw them", Shirayuki said, laid down on the seat and close her eyes.

"You must be tired of staying up too late last", Obi said, watch Shirayuki use her hand as a pillow. Shirayuki did not answer him cause she was already sound asleep. Obi grab a blanket and cover Shirayuki up with the blanket then he sat back down on the seat.

A few hours later, Shirayuki woke up with a start feeling the carriage suddenly stopped. "Obi, what going on?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi.

"I don't know. Stay here and while I go and find out," Obi answer, open the carriage door and step outside. He then closes the carriage door again. Shirayuki wraps the blanket around her and hearing Obi outside talking to the driver about a rock slide that is blocking their path.

"Can we go and take another path to get back to Clarines?" Obi asked the driver.

"Yes, we can but it will take another three days. So we will not arrive at the castle in six-day, " The driver said to Obi.

"Okay, I will let them miss know," Obi said. Shirayuki hears Obi's footsteps coming toward the carriage door. Oni then opens the door and got back into the carriage. He closes the door and sat down across from Shirayuki. "Mistress, it will be another three days before we get back to the castle", Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, that will be fine", Shirayuki said, feeling the carriage turn around and continue down another path.

"When we get to the third town we will stop for the night. By then it should be already late", Obi said, watch Shirayuki nod her head and close her eyes. Obi pull out a piece of paper from his pocket that was a letter from Zen and starting to read the letter.

Immediate knight, Obi

I have a mission for you to carry out. There will be a special event at Wirant castle in a month. I will also arrive back at the castle in three to four weeks. I don't want Shirayuki to know about my arrival. It wants it to be a surprise to her.

I'm making a Transferred Shirayuki to Wirant but she did not know about it yet. The transfer will not be official same time next month before the special event. I want you to keep a close eye on Shirayuki make sure she did not overwork herself. You know how she can get when she is so focused on her work.

Have a safe trip back to Wistal Castle and make sure you protected her else I will come after you like a wrecking ball. You have been warned.

Prince\Lord of wiring, Zen

Obi stated that the letter with a worried look on his face. 'He can get very scary', Obi said to himself, fold the letter and put it back into his pocket. Obi looked out of the window and saw the sky getting darker.

"Obi", Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah", Obi said, turning his head back to look at Shirayuki.

"Are we almost to our destination?" Shirayuki asked, stretch her back because her back starting to hurt.

"Yeah, we are only ten miles away from the village I say we will stop at", Obi answer.

A few minutes, Obi and Shirayuki walked into a hotel where they saw a man standing behind a courter. "Hello welcome, what can I do for you guys tonight?" The man asked, looking at Obi and Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"We need two rooms for a night", Obi answer, looking back at the man while he stood in front of Shirayuki.

"You just want two-room. I do have one more king room available?" The man asked.

"Oh no, we are not a couple. We are just friends", Obi said, trying to explain to the man. Shirayuki face turns bright red like her hair.

"That too bad she looked like she is out of your league", the man said. Shirayuki gives a small chuckle after saw Obi expression on his face.

"For your information, she is already taking", Obi said.

"Okay, so two rooms than", the man said, hand Obi two sets of keys.

"Thank you", Obi said, took the keys and walked upstairs with Shirayuki behind him. They walked down the hallway to their room. "Here is your room", Obi said, hand her key to her.

"Thank you", Shirayuki said, took the key from Obi and put it in the key hold then open the bedroom door.

"Well I will see you in the morning", Obi said, walked to his room and open the door.

"Okay, see you in the morning", Shirayuki said, walked into the room and close the door behind her. Shirayuki walked over to the bed and sat down on the Queenside bed. She took off her boot and laid her head on the pillow. Shirayuki closes her eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

The next morning, sunlight wash over Shirayuki sleepy face waking her from a wonderful dream about Zen the love of her life. Shirayuki slowly opens her eyes and sat up on the bed let out a yawn; stretch her body. She swings her legs off the bed and sat there for a few minutes before standing up. 'Maybe I should to and take a bath before breakfast', Shirayuki said to herself, put her suitcase on the bed and pull out some clean clothes. She grabs a towel, shampoo and conditioner then walked out of the room.

"Miss, where are you heading too?" A voice asked, behind Shirayuki. She turns around and saw Obi coming out of his room.

"I'm going to take a bath at the hot spring before breakfast", Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"Okay, I will see you in 30 minutes then", Obi said, walked back into his room. Shirayuki walked down the hallway to the hot spring. Shrayuki opens the door to the locker room and walk-in. She set her clothes down on the bench and took off her clothes then set it on the bench. Shirayuki wraps a towel around her body and walked into the hot spring. Shirayuki is the only one there. She took the towel off and set it on a chair. Shirayuki got into the water and sat down on the wooden bench that was in the water.

"This is so relaxing", Shirayuki said, lay her head back into a bath towel that rolls like a headrest. She runs her hand above the water feel it warm feeling against her palm. Shirayuki grabs a small shampoo that was at the edge of the springs and squeezes the bottle into one her hand. She set the bottle back on the edge of the hot spring.

She runs her hand through her wet hair with the shampoo. Shirayuki scratches her head so it gets everywhere on top of her head then grab a cup to rinse her hair until the shampoo is out of her hair. She did the same thing to the conditioner.

After a while, Shirayuki got off the water and dry herself off before putting on her clean clothes. She picks up her stuff and heads back to her room.

See you in the next chapter of book one: proposal...


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2: Lord of Wirant

Book one: proposal

I'm going to start taking requests now so if you have any requests that you want in this story please leave a review :-)

enjoy the second chapter of book one proposal :)

Sum: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role

Word: 2,438k

Update: 2/14/2020

Chapter two: Lord of Wirant

It was a beautiful day in Wirant, The sunrise picked over the mountain crossed a beautiful town, Wirant. The sunlight peeks through a steel glass window and washed over a gorgeous white hair man's face sleepy face. He is the second Prince of Clarines and the Lord of Wirant, Zen Wisteria. Zen turned on his side away from the window and cover his head with his pillow to block out the bright sunlight.

There was a knock on Zen's bedroom door that he did not wake up to it like he usually does unless he knows it Shirayuki but she was heading back to Clarines from Lyrias. The door slowly open and walked into Zen's room was Mitsuhide wearing his usual Royal dirty clothes as Zen's attendant. "you are still not up yet?" Mitsuhide asked, walked over to Zen's bed. Zen did not reply to Mitsuhide instead he pulled the cover-up closer to him.

Mitsuhide let out a sigh and put his hands on his hip. "I wish Shirayuki was here. she can easily get you out of bed", Mitsuhide said, saw Zen take his head halfway out of his pillow to look at Mitsuhide with a glare every time he brings up Shirayuki because it was already killing him not to see her for a while now. If he has his way he will go and see her in a heartbeat. He will hold her in his arm and never let her go again but he doesn't. "You have a meeting this afternoon do with the Lord of Sei and you have also had a lot of paperwork that you didn't do yesterday too," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I am getting up you can quit complaining now," Zen said, set up in his bed with a bedhead. He let out a yawn and stretch his body.

"I will see you back in your office in a little bit after you get changed," Mitsuhide said, walked out of Zen's room and close the door behind him. Zen swinging his legs off the bed and stood up. He walked over to his closet and put on his Royal duties outfit he usually wears around the castle. Zen saw a ring box in his closet that he got for Shirayuki. He was ready to take their relationship to the next level that means he wants to spend his entire life with the woman he loves and who also loves him back the same way.

Zen open the box and saw a beautiful diamond bring that was shaped like a heart. 'I can't believe it is finally happening that I'm going to ask Shirayuki to marry me,' Zen said to himself, staring at the ring for a while before putting it back in his closet. Zen walked over to his dresser and grabbed a comb to brush his hair.

He pulls on his blue boots and walked out into the hallway. "Good morning, Lord Zen", the guard said bowing their head when Zen walk by them. Zen opens the door to his office and Mitsuhide organizing his desk again when he's bored because Kiki is away from the castle for a couple of weeks to visit her family.

"Mitsuhide, you organize my desk yesterday and the day before", Zen said, walked over to his desk.

"It has been boring around here lately", Mitsuhide said, stand in front of the Zen's desk and watch him sat down on his chair.

"Why don't you train the new guards while Kiki is away", Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Kiki made it perfectly clear to me to not train the new guard's cuz it's her job", Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"Do you mean she likes to torture them?" Zen asked.

yeah, she says I'm too easy on them", Mitsuhide answers.

"Then find something else to do" Zen said, pick up his pen and starting signing some documents.

"Fine, I will go and check the castle ground," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the door and went out into the hallway. Zen watch Mitsuhide close the door behind him.

'he's going to drive me crazy for the next couple of weeks. I wish Shirayuki was here,' Zen said to himself, getting back to signing more documents.

After a While, Zen divided the documents into files from a villager that requested his assistant. "Okay, I need to send guards over to Kokyo as soon as possible," Zen said, looking at the documents and put it in a file that says important. Zen set the files in his bottom drawer of his desk. 'I finally got those documents done and now I just in to send some guard over to the village that in the help first.' Zen said to himself, close his desk drawer and lend back into his chair. Zen happy that all his paperwork work is done for the day and all that was lift was the meeting with the Lord of Sei but it was not until 1:45. Zen looked at the wood clock that was sitting on his desk and he read 11:36. 'I still have some time before my meeting. Maybe I will rest my eyes for a little bit,' Zen said, cross his arm over his chest and close his eyes before Zen knew it he falls asleep in his chair. He stays up very late getting his work done for the last 2 days so he won't have too much for today and so he can have tomorrow off cuz with all his work done there was nothing left for tomorrow anyway. Zen tilted his head so it was rest on his shoulder then he starts to have a wonderful dream about Shirayuki.

Zen's dream...

Zen open his eyes and found himself in a beautiful field filled with gorgeous, magnificent, and beautiful flowers. Zen looked away and saw a beautiful girl with bright red hair that he love so much laying on the green grass. She wearing a long silk white gown with the silver patterns at the bottom, top and the sleeves of her gown. There was a beautiful butterfly land on her pointing finger just a few seconds before it flies away. Zen takes a step closer to her and saw Shirayuki have her hand on her round stomach. 'She with a child,' Zen said to himself with a smile.

Zen walked over to Shirayuki and saw her turn to her side with her hand still on her stomach. Zen laid down next to her and wrap his arms around her. "Zen," her sweet voice said, turning her head half to look at Zen.

"I want to stay like this for a little bit longer," Zen said, buried his face into her neck and kiss her soft skin. "I love you, Shirayuki,"

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, turn her whole body to face Zen and place her hand on Zen cheek then lend in to kiss him on the lips. Suddenly he heard Mitsuhide voice calling out to him.

End Zens of a dream...

Zen open his eyes and saw Mitsuhide standing there in front of his desk. "This better be good. If you are waking me up from my wonderful dream," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide with a glad on his face.

"Your meeting with Lord of Sei in 20 minutes," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen. Zen let out a sigh and stand up from his chair.

"Well let get going then," Zen said, walked out of the room with Mitsuhide behind me and head down the hallway. "I want the invite already in four weeks and be send out on the following week" Zen said, thinking about the engagement party.

"I will have those already in four weeks. Do you have a list for people you want to visit the party?" Mitsuhide asked, walking behind Zen.

"I will get it to you as soon as possible probably tomorrow," Zen answer, walked down the staircase and head down the hallway toward the meeting room.

"Did Shirayuki know any of this yet?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, I told Obi not to tell her anything about the transfer or the engagement party I want it to be a surprise for her," Zen answer, open the door to the meeting room and saw the room was an empty room.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Mitsuhide said.

"I can't believe it either," Zen said, sat down on a chair that was at the end of the table. "How many more minutes to we have now?" Zen asked, sitting up straight in his chair. Mitsuhide pulls out his pocket watch from his pocket and looked at it.

"We still have 5 minutes left," Mitsuhide answer, put it back in his pocket.

"He should be here very soon then," Zen said, took a sip of water that the maid brings in for the meeting.

"Do you know what you guys are going to talk about?" Mitsuhide said, stand behind Zen up against the wall.

"He wants to talk about the finances in Sei, charity to help some poor family that is struggling after a big fire a couple of months ago, built a new horse stable that burnt down during the fire and lost a lot of horse, and the list goes on and on. I can't remember half of it those are the top ones that I can Remember but he did mention that he has some royal matter to discuss with me first," Zen said, took another sip of his water and set it back down on the table.

"This Lord very care about his people then other Lord I see before that other take there money for tax," Mitsuhide said.

"Yeah, that why my brother makes him the Lord of Sei," Zen said, lend his back against the chair but still sitting up straight.

"Do you know the royal matter that he wants to be discussed with you?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No I don't he sat in will let me the rest at the meeting today," Zen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I have the file that you ant me to bring for the meeting," Mitsuhide said, set the folder down in front of Zen and return back to his position at the wall.

"Thank you," Zen said, open the folder and looked at the documents that were mostly about the finances, built a new horse stable, charity, and some royal matter. "This is going to be a long meeting today," Zen said, close the folder again and push it to the side.

"On the bright side this is the only meeting you have this week," Mitsuhide said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah will all my work caught up I have tomorrow off to rest relax," Zen said, picking up his cup and took a sip of it again.

"Yeah, I wonder how Kiki and Hisame Lugis if they made it to Kiki hometown in Sereg," Mitsuhide said.

"They should have already got there an hour ago,"

"I can't believe Kiki and Hisame are engaged now," Mitsuhide said, trying to start a conversation with Zen while they are waiting for Lord of Sei to arrive.

"Yeah, I thought Kiki will reject him as she did before when we were getting to know her at me,"

"Yeah before she comes to work under you," Mitsuhide said.

"I hope they live a happy long marriage," Zen said, take a sip of his water.

"Yeah, me too," Mitsuhide said with a smile. "Do you know why they were heading back to Sereg?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, Kiki told me that her father has something to discuss with her and Hisame about the wedding plain that is all I know about it," Zen answer. Mitsuhide pulls out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"The Lord of Sei should be here very soon," Mitsuhide said, pull his watch back into his pocket.

"Okay, good I can't wait for this meeting to start to do it can be done already," Zen said, grab the water pitcher and pour the water in his cup.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, stand up from his chair and looked at the door long with Mitsuhide. The door slowly opens and walk into the room was a short brown-haired man with a mustache. "Welcome Lord Chad of Sei," Zen said, walked over to him and shake his hand.

"I'm glad to be here Lord Zen of Wirant," Clad said, shake Zen's hand back.

"Shall we start the meeting," Zen said, walked back over to the table with Chad behind him. They both sat down at the table with the folder in front of them.

See you in the next chapter of book one: proposal...

I hope you enjoy chapter 2: Lord of Wirant. The next chapter will be about the meeting with the Lord of Sei. If you have any I idea please leave a request in the review box of any royal matter that they need to discuss in Chapter 3: Meeting with Lord of Sei.

I decided that each chapter will be longer then the last chapter to make it more excited to read for my fan and chapter 4 is about Kiki p.o.v when she went to visit her family in Sereg (I don't know where Kiki was actually born. If anyone find out there her family actually live please leave a review) If you have any requests that you want to put in Chapter 4: Seiran Family leave a review in the review box.

If you guys have requested in chapters 34 please leave two separate with the chapter that you want in the story thank you and I post nine chapters. Right now I want to finally another story that I post and I will let you know if I'm going to post more chapters each month. I hope you enjoy chapter 2. See you next time :)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting with the Lord of Sei

Book one: proposal

I'm going to start taking requests now so if you have any requests that you want in this story please leave a review :-)

enjoy the 3rd chapter of book one Proposal :)

Sum: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role

Word: 1,891k

Update: 3/28/2020

Chapter three: Meeting with Lord of Sei

The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta. On the westside of the castle where the meeting was being held. Zen sat in the meeting room with Lord Chad. He looked out of the window where he can see the sunset perfect. He staring at the beautiful color sky and he wish he could share this moment with Shirayuki again like he did back at Clarines on the roof where he told her to wait a little bit longer. Zen knew Shirayuki did not understand what he was talking about by the looked on her face. "The sunset is very beautiful, Lord Zen," Lord Chad said, looking at Zen with a smile. He came out of his daydream and looked back at Lord Chad.

"I'm very Sorry, Lord Chad, I got a lot of thing on my mind right now," Zen said, bow his head to Lord Chad in respect and looked back up at him again. It is true that Zen have a lot of stuff going on right now with the engagement ball that is being held in a month away, and being the lord of Wirant.

"No it is very alright, Lord Zen," Lord Chad said, watch Mitsuhide poor sparkly water into two Cups and set them down in front of Zen and Chad. Mitsuhide then walked back to the wall behind Zen and stood there standing up straight like he usually do.

"Should we getting this meeting start shall we," Zen said, open his folder and glance at the documents.

"Yes but first there it's something I want to discuss with you about," Lord Chad said, looking at Zen. Zen looked up from the documents and stared at lord Chad.

"Okay what do you want to discuss with me about?" Zen asked, linked his fingers together and set them on top of the documents that was in front of him.

"So there have been rumors going around that you are holding a egagement ball. Is there any truth to this rumor?" Lord Chad asked, looking back at Zen with a 'I hope this is true about the rumors' on his face.

"Yes, the rumors are true. I think it is time for me to find a wife to spend my whole entire life with and be the ruler of this kingdom," Zen answer, thinking about Shirayuki in beautiful wedding dress if she say yes and he knows she will because their love was so strong that no one could break or tear them apart from each other.

"That is great news to hear. My oldest daughter will be very pleased to know that you're helping a engagement ball. She will be looking forward to attend," Lord Chad said, hoping his daughter and Zen will get married because his daughter is from a noble family and they are meant to be together not that commoner girl that he hear so much about with her bright red hair showing off to the whole entire kingdom and getting so much attention for it. His daughter was crushed when she heard about Prince Zen's relationship with the commoner girl from the neighboring kingdom and locked herself in her bedroom for 3 days after hearing that news. "Is there anyone that you have in mind that you really want to marry?" Lord Chad asked.

"Yes I do, she my best friend and I know her her 5 years now," Zen answer. Chad knew who he was talking about and he will not let the kingdom going to ruin cuz of the commoner girl. He and his daughter will take care of her and make sure she have never set foot in this kingdom again.

"That great, I'm very happy for you," Lord Chad said, putting on a fake smile. Mitsuhide and Zen both knew that he did not like the idea of Zen marry Shirayuki. Zen does not completely trust Lord Chad because he was the kind of Lord who likes to takes and Zen will not let any harm come to Shirayuki as her future husband duty is to protect her.

"Is that all you want to talk to me about?" Zen asked, changing the subject.

"Yes shall we get the meeting started now about the finances in Sei," Lord Chad answer with a smile.

"Okay, tell me what is going on with the finances over in Sei?" Zen asked, pull out a document that's say finances in Sei and looked through the finances problem on the documents.

"You probably have already heard about the fire that we had a couple weeks ago that burn most of our building and our finances will not cover most of the damage over in Sei," Lord Chad answer.

"Well I can only give you a couple option that we can dude to get Sei back on its feet again. we can do a charity for Sei to built buildings for the people of Sei," Zen said, writing stuff down what he say during the meeting.

"Okay, first I need to talk to someone if they on board with the idea first before I make any decision on my own," Lord Chad said.

"okay, that will be fine then. shall we continue on to the next topic of the meeting?" Zen asked, looking at Chad and saw him not his head in agreement. Zen and Lord Chad continue the meeting that went on for 2 hour and a half and by then it was night time now and the meaning was finally over. Mitsuhide and Zen walked down the hallway back to Zane's office in silence. Mitsuhide open the door and let Zen into the room.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, close the door behind him and watch Zen walked over to his desk.

"What is it?" Zen asked, sat down on his chair and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Lord Chad didn't like the idea of you marrying anybody else except his daughter," Mitsuhide answer, walking over to Zen's desk.

"I don't care what people think of who I should marry and shouldn't," Zen said, turn his chair around and looked out of the window. Mitsuhide know that Zen have very strong feelings towards Shirayuki. Before Mitsuhide could say anything there was a knock on Zen's office door. "Come in," Zen said, turn back around and looked at the door but Mitsuhide was in the way. Mitsuhide steps to the side so then could see who was at the door. the door slowly open and walk into the room was a long brown hair man holding a pill with a letter on top of it.

"Prince Zen, there is a letter from Master Obi that is addressed to you," the man said, walked over to Zen and hold out the pillow to him.

Zen grab the letter from the pillow and slowly opened it with a letter knife.

Hello master,

There was a situation that happen when Shirayuki and I was heading back to Castle. There was a avalanche that was blocking the shortest way to the castle so we had to take the long way that will take about six days before we arrived at the castle. Right now we are staying at the end for the night and we will have be heading out early in the morning to continue our travel.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you that Shirayuki want me to tell you have she love you and she is doing just fine. She also says she can't wait to see you again but she still hav the 5e no idea that you have a surprise for her. Well it is getting late I should call it a day. You take care now young master. I will see you in a month. Bye bye for now :)

~Obi~

Zen stared at the letter for a while with a smile on his face. 'I love you too, Shirayuki and I can't wait to see you too,' Zen said to himself, fold the letter and half and put it into his desk.

"So what is going on with Obi and Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"there was a avalanche that was blocking off the shortest road to the castle so they had to take a detour that will take six more days for them to arrive," Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"do you know what caused the avalanche?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No it did not say it and the letter at all," Zen answer, pick up his pen and sorry I'm signing some documents.

"well I have some stuff to take care of at this moment so I probably would not return until tomorrow. please do not stay up too late cuz we have a busy day tomorrow," Mitsuhide said, walking over to the door.

"I won't," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Zen looked at the wooden clock on his desk; it read 10: 35pm. "it is getting late maybe I should call it a night," Zen said, cleaning up his desk before he headed to his bedroom. Zen walked down the long hallway to his bed room and open the door. He stare at the empty room thinking that one day when he comes back after a long day at work someone that he love and cherish will be sound a sleep in his bed. He walked into the room and close the door behind. "Shirayuki," Zen said, laying his back up against the door and pull out a small box from his pocket.

Zen open the box and looking at a beautiful diamond ring that was small. He know that Shirayuki did not like wearing to much Jewelry. "I can't wait to see you," Zen said, walked over to his desk and set the ring box on it. He went over to his clothes to get really for bed.

see you in the next chapter of book one proposal...

Hello everyone, how are you? I hope everyone is taking good care of themselves with this Corona virus that is going around. I'm going to start posting more chapters from my other stories for a while because I don't work as much right now and one of the stories I'm going to rewrite it is devils line descendants. my plan is to make it longer then it was when I first wrote it so if you have any ideas do that you want for that story please leave a review. Thank you and have a wonderful day:)


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4: Seiran family

Book one: proposal

I'm going to start taking requests now so if you have any requests that you want in this story please leave a review :-)

Sum: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role

Word: 2,120k

Update: 4/24/2020

Chapter four: Seiran family

This chapter is mature readers only...

On the other side of the kingdom of Clarines. The sun shine so high up in the sky over a big mansion where live the Seiran family. Kiki walked down the long hallway wearing a gown that is dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress, she wears light blue gloves that are just below her elbows with three diamond pricing on her right arm with her diamond engagement ring that, Hisame Lugis. She also wears a small diamond hair bands on her head with her hair pulled back into a bun with little pearls all over her hair bun. She also wears a dark blue choker around her neck with a small light blue heart with it. Kiki stop at a double door that leads to her father's office. She knocked on the door and waited for her father to answer. "Come in," Kiki's father said on the other side of the door. She grab the door handle and slowly open the door. Kiki walked into the room and saw her fiance, Hisame standing there with a big smile on his face and Love his eyes.

"Father you wish to speak with me?" Kiki asked, bow her head to her father that was looking out of his window that was behind his desk then she looked up again. Kiki's father, Earl Seiran turned around to look at his daughter and he also gives her a warm smile before he he talked to her.

"In three months, you and Hisame are getting married and and you would take over as the heir of Seiran family. I think it's time for you to resign at the castle and return home permanently to carry out your duties." Earl answer, shopville look of shock on Kiki's face. He was getting ready for Kiki to reject about resigning at the castle where her friends that she trusts so dearly.

Kiki draw in a deep breath before speaking and what came out of her mouth "as you wish father," It shocked her father and Hisame the most. They both never thought Kiki would give in that easy without putting up a fight like she usually do but Kiki know deep down that it was a right choice that she needs to leave her friends behind to carry out her duties as a Nobel. Hisame walked over to Kiki and place a hand on her back. He know her too well that it will be hard for her to leave her friends.

"You have a month-and-a-half to put in your resignation then return back here that will be all now you may leave," Earl said, sat down at his desk and watch Kiki and Hisame walked out of the room. Kiki walk down the hallway and silence without saying a word to Hisame.

"Kiki are you okay?" Hisame asked, grab Kiki's hand to stop her stop walked. Kiki did not say a word and said she was looking down at the ground. Hiame know that she is not okay with this arrangement. Hiame pull Kiki closer to his chest and hold her tight.

Kiki turn around and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Hiame I'm okay," Kiki said, with a smile on her face. Hiame place a hand up to her cheek and kiss her on the lips. Kiki except the kiss grabbing the front of shirt and making it deeper. Hiame wrap his arms around Kiki hold her tight. Kiki let Hiame's tongue enter her mouth touch each other. Kiki always break the kiss first because Hiame's hot and passion it's too much for Kiki because she never felt like this before with anyone.

"When we are married I eventually will take all of you," Hiame said, pin Kiki up against the wall kissing Kiki's bare skin leaving a red mark by her jewline.

"Hiame you need to stop before somebody comes and see us in this position," Kiki said, give him a small shove and continue walking down the hallway. Hiame then chased after her down the hallway. Kiki walked into her room with Hiame behind. She walked into her bathroom while Hiame sat on her bedroom. She looked at her reflection and saw the red mark that Hiame made on her jawline. She grabbed fundation to cover up the mark so no one can see it anymore.

"Kiki, we have a party to go to," Hiame said, knocked on the bathroom door. Kiki took took a deep breath and before open the door looking at Hiame.

"Shall we get going then," Kiki said, walked over to her door with Hiame's hand around her hips and Hiame open the door for her. They walked down the hallway to a ball room. There is standing two guard by the big double door. When Kiki and Hiame got into ball room and saw so many gentleman and ladies wearing at very expensive dresses. A girl will long brown hair came up to Kiki and Hiame. She was wearing a strapless dress with beautiful different shades of pink. The top layer of the dress is dark pink and the other layers are light pink. She wearing a pink lace high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail wearing flower hair band. She also wear a pink glove that goes all the way to her elbows along with four pink bracelet on her left arm.

"Congratulation on the engagement. My name is Flora," She said, did a curtsy to Kiki and Hiame and looked back up again at them.

"Thank you very much lady Flora," Kiki said with a smile across her face.

"I have matter attend with Lord Christopher," Hiame said, place a hand on Kiki's back and whisper in her ear.

"Okay," Kiki said, looking at Hiame.

"I will take good care of the lady Kiki," Flora said, looking at Hiame with a warm smile on her face.

"I will leave her in your capable hands," Hiame said, walked off to where Lord Christopher. Flora looked back at Kiki after Hiame left.

'why Lord Hiame will be engaged to somebody like her,' Flora said to herself with a fake smile. "Your name is getting closer is it 3 months away now?" Flora asked, trying to start a conversation with Kiki.

"Yes it is only a few months away," Kiki said, looking at Flora.

"You will be busy for quite some time."

"Yes, it will be chaos for a while," Kiki said.

"He must be first they should I get you something to drink?" Flora asked.

"yes please thank you," Kiki said, watch Flora walking over to the counter where there was refreshment and food where at. Flora pour a punch into a cup then I looked around to see if anybody was looking at her before she pulled out a pill from her dress pocket dropped it into Kiki's drink.

'this will teach you a lesson for stealing what was supposed to be mine,' Flora said to herself, walked back over to Kiki. "Here you go lady Kiki," Flora said, hand the cup to Kiki.

"Thank you," Kiki said, took the cup from Flora and took a sip of the red punch then set it down on the closest table. Hiame walked back over to Kiki and Flora.

"Do you guys have wonderful talk while I was a gone?" Hiame asked, wrap a arm around Kiki's waist.

"Yeah, we have wonderful talk," Flora said with a fake smile. "will I have to fine my father. You guys have a wonderful day," Flora said, bow to Kiki and Hiame then walked away.

Kiki starting getting dizzy and feel like her whole body was getting hot. 'what is going on?' Kiki asked to herself. "Hiame," Kiki said, grab his arms.

"Kiki want wrong?" Hiame asked, looking down at Kiki and notice that her face is red than usual. 'did she drink too much does not usually like her,' Hiame said to himself. He pick up Kiki bridal style in his arm and head back to her bedroom.

"Hiame, I...want you," Kiki said, wrap her arms around Hiame's neck and kiss him on the lips. "Hiame is so hot," Kiki said, kissing Hiame's neck.

"She was dragged," Hiame said, open the bedroom door to Kiki's room and lay a sleepy Kiki on her bed. Hiame took Kiki's shoe off and put them on floor. 'I'm going take a bath,' Hiame said, walked into Kiki's bath; talking off his clothes and got into the warm hot spring. After a few minutes, Hiame I heard the door open behind him. He turned his head and saw a naked Kiki. Kiki got into the water and sat on Hiame laid. "Kiki you are going to regret this," Hiame said, feeling Kiki moving her hip back and forth against his big cock.

"Hiame...make it go away," Kiki said, rub her hand against Hiame's chest.

"There's no other way then," Hiame said let out a sigh, laid Kiki on the wood ground with her feet hanging in the water. He put one of her leg over his bare shoulder and lick the water off her until he reach her vagina. Kiki moan and Tangled her fingers through his black hair. Kiki bite the tip of her finger while feeling Hiame hot tongue against her vagina. Hiame left up his head and saw Kiki's cute face. "If you keep on making that face. I can't hold back anymore," Hiame said, grab Kiki's hand and pull her back into the water.

"Hiame I love you," Kiki said, feeling Hiame sucking on her napped until it is hard.

"I love you too," Hiame said, looking up at Kiki face and giving her a hot and passionate kiss that evolved tongue. Hiame flinch when Kiki grab his cock and rub it against it her vagina before it enter her. Hiame walked over to the edge of the hot spring and laid Kiki down on the ground. He continued going in and out of her. Kiki and Hiame feel like they were very close to come. Hiame push in one last time before he shot his seed inside Kiki. Kiki passed out from the exhausted and Hiame carryed her back to her bed. He laid her down and cover up her naked body. 'She is going to kill me in the morning,' Hiame said to himself, laid down next her.

The next morning...

The sunlight peak into a window and watched over Kiki's face waking her up from a deep sleep. Kiki open eyes and turn to her side and saw a naked Hiame sound a sleep. "Hiame, Going to fucking killed you," Kiki yelled, scaring the crap out of Hiame. Hiame jump out of beds with a robe on. "How do you take advantage of me," Kiki yelled, starting throwing pillow at Hiame after she discover that they both bare naked. Hiame Dodge every pill that was coming towards him.

"Will you let me explain what happened last night before you jump to any conclusion," Hiame said, looking at Kiki who was still laying in bed and getting ready to throw another pillow at Hiame. 'I'm not surprised that she's like this,' Hiame said to himself.

"Fine then give me your explanation it better be good," Kiki said, set the pillow down beside her and looked at Hiame.

"Yesterday somebody drugged you and this is the only way." Hiame said, kind of scared to go over to her in case she was ready to punch him in the face. "But we will find out who have done this,"

"The only person I have been with was that Flora girl," Kiki said, got up from the bed and walked over to her closet to put on clean clothes.

"Did she give you anything?" Hiame asked, looking away from Kiki so she could get dressed.

"She only give me a cup of pun-" Kiki answers but cut herself off when she realized that it was Flora that drugged her.

See you in the next chapter of book one proposal...


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5: Lord daughter of Sri

Book one: proposal

Sorry of the late update

I'm going to start taking requests now so if you have any requests that you want in this story please leave a review :-)

Sum: it has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning back to Clarines and taking on a new role

Word: 2,000k

Update: 6/15/2020

Rewrite: 7/7/2020

Repost: 7/20/2020

Chapter five: Lord of Sri Daughter

The sun was come over the mountain and wash over that beautiful land of Sri that is far away from Wirant Castle. The sky slowly turn to a dark blue over a beautiful mansion led up with torch at the front of the double doors. In the back of the Mansion was more beautiful there was a large swimming pool with rocks all around it there was also a waterfall connected to the swimming pool to make it more beautiful. Just a few miles from the swimming pool there was a square cement with a fireplace in the middle with lots of chairs around it to enjoy the outside surrounded by bright green grass with beautiful different kinds of flowers around the square cement. A few birds fly across a balcony with double stained glass door that leads into a bedroom.

Emily inside the bedroom there was a lot of expensive things that probably cost like millions of dollars that looks like it was made out of gold like the wall of bedroom with such beautiful designs. A young girl with long curly hair that was sitting in front of a mirror that was connected to her golden million dollar dresser. She humming a melody while she was brushing her hair.

On the dresser there was a big jewelry box with golden decoration all around it making beautiful pattern inside the Fox that was very expensive stuff like earrings, necklace, bracelets, rings, and etc. There was also a painting of prince Zen in A-frame with silver hearts all around it. In the picture Zenwas 12 years old wearing a purple shirt halfway button down and wearing a long white cape with yellow button on both side of the cape. He was standing buy a tray with this Ham on the bar halfway smile but halfway being serious about something at the time. The picture stood in corner of the dresser.

The young girl stand up from her chair and walked over to her clothes. She open her closet and put on a dark orange, halter neck style, top with a jewel in the center. The dress also consists of a dark orange skirt and a pale orange under skirt underneath. Her headband is orange, but sometimes it can change to both blue and purple colors depending on the scene. She also wears light blue bracelets on her arms, and a light blue scarf on her neck. She walked back over to her dresser and sat down look at herself in the mirror that was hanging from the wall. 'There now that looks perfect all that is left is to do my hair,' she said to herself, starting to brush her hair curly blonde hair. She touched the end of her curly hair and smile at her reflection in the mirror. She open the top draw of her dresser that was on the right side and pulled out a medium sized box that have hairpin, Pearl and other accessory for her hair. She opened the box and went through the box to see what she wants to put in her hair and pulled out 5 Pearl hair pins then set them on top of her dresser. She continue brushing her hair to get all the knots out and put her hair into a kind bun.

When she got her hair into a bun and put the pearls all over hair bun to make it more beautiful. She puts up a medium sized box back in her dresser drawer and close it. then she opened her jewelry box that was in the corner of her dresser and pulled out earrings, bracelet, a ring, and necklace that match her outfit that she have on now. "Father should be back home soon from the meeting with Lord / prince Zen who soon will be my future husband," that young girl said, putting the necklace around her neck and the dangling earrings. She open the drawer of her dresser on the left side this time and pulled out some makeup that was in a silver container with beautiful designs decorated on it so she can make herself more presentable when her father returned home. After a while there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come in," she said Martha Manning in her voice while she was putting out on light pink blush on her cheeks with a very soft makeup brush.

The young girl heard the door can I move to the right and slowly open to reveal a short brown hair girl walked into the young brown hair girl was wearing a short flash and white dress with a white apron around her waist it looks like a maid that you see at a maid Cafe from a manga books. The young girl bow her head towards the blonde hair girl who was still put it on her makeup. "Sorry to interrupt you, Lady Katrina but Lord Chad have finally returned from his trip to Wirant castle and he wants to see you in the garden for some cup of tea to tell you something very important," the maid said looking back up at Katrina.

"Okay, thank you, Abigail. Tell my father I will be down there shortly when I finish putting my makeup on," Katrina said, put it on a shadow on her eyelid. Abigail bow her head before walking out of Katrina's bedroom closing the door behind her. After a while, Katrina finish putting on makeup and put it back in her dresser. She stood up from her chair then walked out of her roomclosing the door behind her. Katrina walk down the long hallway where there lots of picture hanging from the wall and the hallway. On the right side of the hallway there was flowers in the middle of a long skinny table up against the wall to make the hallway more beautiful. Katrina walk down the staircase holding up the front of her dress halfway so she doesn't fall down the stairs. She walked through devil stained glass door that leads into the garden where she saw four guards standing by each gate and two maids serving her father a cup of tea. She walked down a brick path that leads to a white table that was in the middle of the garden. A butler pulled out her chair across from her father and sat down. "Father, welcome back. How is your trip with Lord / prince Zen?" Katrina asked, looking at her father, Lord Chad.

"The visit went very well I could have say so myself," Lord Chad said, eating a cherry blossom jello cake. In the jello looks like cherry blossom that mostly talented people could create cuz it is very hard for normal people to make.

"So how is Lord / Princeton doing nowadays?" Katrina asked while she blushing, taking a chocolate chip brownie from the silver tray that was sitting in the middle of the white around table.

"He is doing great. he will be very busy for the next couple of months with the engagement ball that he is throwing in three months time," Lord Chad answer, put half of the cherry blossom Jello cake on a small handmade plate and look at his daughter with a worrying smile on his face.

"So there is some truth to the rumors," Katrina said, a big smile come across her face with stars in her eyes. She took a bite of her chocolate chip brownie then took a sip of her tea. "Do you know if he have anyone in mind that he want to marry?" Katrina asked, blush while setting her brownies down on this small beautiful homemade plate that is in front of her. Lord Chad smile turned into a frown and thinking that Zen is making a big mistake of marrying that commoner girl because of her bright red hair. He will do anything in his power to make his daughter's dream come true and that is for her to married prince Zen.

"It the red hair girl," Lord Chad answer.

"But she is a commoner. She have no chance with Prince Zen," Katrina said, feel her face getting hot for all the anger.

"Don't you worry, you and Zen are meant to be together and I will make it happen that commented girl will have nothing when I'm done with her," Lord Chad said, taking a sip of his tea while he narrow his eyes.

"But he promised me since when we were five he will marry me how can he break his promise like that," Katrina said almost yelling in furious, stand up from her chair and put her hand on the table.

"I know, sweetheart. I wasn't very happy about the situation either but we need to find a plan before it's too late and he married the wrong girl," Lord Chad said, putting his elbows on the table and linked his fingers together.

"How to get rid of that girl?" Katrina asked, sat back down on her chair after she calm down a little bit and looked at her father with a grin. 'I will make that girl regret stealing my man,' Katrina said to herself, lending back in her chair.

"Dont worrying I will come up with a plan to get rid of her for the meantime just be patient, honey," Lord Chad said, stand up from his chair and walked back into the mansion. Katrina stand up from her chair and follow her father inside the mansion.

"Why? Why her? Of all people it have to be her," Katrina said mumbling to herself, heading back to her room more anger then ever. Katrina heard stories about Shirayuki since what day she come to the castle. "I want her died. I should have not rid of her long after she come to the castle. Zen is mine and he will always be mine," she said, walked into her bedroom. She walked over to the double stained glass door that lend to the balcony. "Alphonse, come here," she order. A man with long black hair that is pull back into a ponytail jump onto the balcony and kneel down in front of her.

"What can I do for you today, my lady?" Alphonse asked, bow his head to her with one hand over his chest then looked up at Katrina. Katrina reach out her hand to Alphonse. He took her hand and place a kiss the top of her hand just like a knight in a fairy tale story.

"I have assignment for you," Katrina said, looking down at the man. Katrina told the man his assignment and disappear just like a ninja the same away as Obi always do when Zen send him on a mission.

What is Katrina plan? Who is Alphonse? What are they planning on doing to Shirayuki? will anyone come and save save Shirayuki or will it be to late? Lot of question and will be answered in the some in Chapter 6: The assassin & Chapter 7: Who is Alphonse?. See you in the next chapter of book 1: proposal...

I decided that there will be a twist in the chapter 7 that will shock a lot of people so stay tuned for the shocking reveal.

Thank you for re-reading chapter 5 I did not like the way I rite the chapter the last time so I hope this one is better. Please leave a review or if you have any ideas that you want in this story :)

Good Bye for now ;)


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6: The assassin

Book one: Proposal

Hi Everyone, I re-write chapter 5 because I did not care for it the way I had it the first time. I hope you guys like the new chapter is a lot better. I also re-write this so many times to make it lot longer and more Ideas in this chapter. Oh, I almost forgot there will be a twist coming in Chapter 7: Who is Alphonse? The twist will shock a lot of you guys.

I'm going still taking requests so if you guys have any idea or requests please leave a review at the end of the chapter. Thank you and now let get into Chapter 6 :-)

Sum: It have been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning to Clarines and taking on a new role

Words: 3,017k

Update: 8/16/2020

Chapter six: The Assassin

A few hours later, A gray wolf sitting on the edge of the cliff that is hanging above the beautiful crystal blue lake howls at the magnificent grayish-white moon high in the night sky that shine on the lake making it look like tiny crystal. There a small grayish-black cloud cover most of the moon and some of the stars but it is bright enough to shine over the dark scary forest that is below. The only sound in the dark forest was the owls hooting high in the tree waiting for their next meal, cricketing chirping in the bright green grass, and a small mouse squeaking while running for his live from the owls that preys on mice. There are thousands of tiny fireflies fly in the night that led up the whole entire forest and a baby cub trying to catch the fireflies while his mother is out hunting. In the distance, Thousands of birds fly in the night sky trying to get away from something or someone. A man with long shine pitch black hair that is blowing in the wind after he lost his hair tie that was put back into a ponytail little bit after he entered the forest cuz it got catch on a small tree branch. He jumps on the tree branch just like Obi always do when he is by himself. Alphonse jump to a tree that was a little bit far then the another and scaring the birds away in the night sky. 'I will do anything for Katrina if it means to give up my life,' Alphonse said to himself, swing on the tree brunch. Alphonse jump down from a tree and land on the hard ground below cracked a small twig when he lands his feet on top of it scaring a mouse and hide in a hole that is under a rock with little baby mice already in the hole cuddled up together with their mother. Alphonse pulled out a small map that is folder into four from his pants pocket. He unfolds the map and show him the whole entire kingdom of Clarines and a little bit of Tanbarun on the edge of the map. He stares at the map with the bright moon giving him enough light to see the map very clearly in his hand. "I heard rumors that the bright red hair girl was seen in Lyrias and heading to Wisteria Castle today but there was an avalanche in this area a couple days ago so they can't take that path. The Only path they can take to get back to the castle will be the Rocky River road," Alphonse said, tracing his pointing finger against the map so he can find out which road that Shirayuki and Obi will be on. After a few minutes, Alphonse folded the map up again and put it back in his pocket. "I just need to continue down on this path to reach a village that is just on the outskirt of the forest." He said, continue down on the path when he heard two horse and a carriage wheel coming towards him in the distance.

Alphonse quickly jump back into the tree and hide himself with the branches of the tree so the people inside the carriage can't see him but just enough for him to see them. He peeks his head halfway out of the branches to see the carriage in the distance, but still too far to make out the person in the driver's seat of the carriage. The carriage is getting close to the tree where Alphonse is hide at and saw two black horse with white spots all over there body and wearing an expensive golden rein around their mouth and pulling the carriage behind them. A man with a short light brown hair sitting on the wooden seat on the carriage and holding the golden rain. He is wearing a brown suit with golden outline around his collar and the sleeve. He also wearing a golden belt around his waist. The carriage slowly passed Alphonse and he saw a silver flower all around the base of the carriage with a silver thick line across the carriage until it come to the edge of the door on both side then Alphonse saw the silver royal family crest of Clarines on the wooden door. "This is the carriage I have been looking for," Alphonse said, saw the red hair girl sitting by the window with the curtain wide open and she is talking to a man that is sitting across from her that have black hair wearing a dusty sand yellow headband that wraps around his head and covers his eyes. Alphonse could not make out the man very clearly because most of is face was cover up by the curtains that is hanging over the window of the carriage. 'Crap she have someone with her that will make it little bit harder for me to get near her with him around but it feel like I have seen that person somewhere before but where," Alphonse thinking to himself, narrow his eyes at the carriage and trying to figure out who that person is sitting across to the red hair girl.

Inside the carriage, Obi could sense that someone is outside watching them in the carriage and staring out of the window watching the trees, brushes, grant rock passed by the window. He did not want to worry Shirayuki about it in case if it was nothing. "Obi, is there something wrong?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi with a worrying looked on her face.

"No, everything is fine, Miss," Obi said with a fake smile, looking back at Shirayuki who have a blanket setting on her lap because she kind of wake up from a nap just a few minutes ago then he turn back staring out of the window again to see if anyone is following them back to the castle but there was nothing just two squirrel chase each other up the tree and hitting each other with their tiny paws.

Back outside of the carriage, Alphonse watch the carriage slow getting farther away from him before he started to follow them, so They don't know that they are being follow but he kept his distance just a few feet behind the carriage but stay close enough so he does not lose it. After a few minutes, they got to the edge of the forest where Alphonse could see a small village. Alphonse jumps onto a rooftop of an old abandoned building that is just on the edge of the village. The carriage suddenly stops in front of 20-story hotel building that have lot of balconies that have pots of flower on every railing on the balconies and torch on each side of the double glass door that lend into the hotel lobby; it lids up the night sky. Alphonse saw the door slowly open and saw the tall black hair man step out of the carriage. The man stretches his back and scratch the back of his head while looking at the hotel. Obi have his back towards Alphonse and could not see his face. "He looks familiar. Where have I seen him before? If he just turns around and show me his face," Alphonse said to himself, put out a small telescope from his bag and looking at Obi.

"Well, Miss are you ready to rest for the night before heading out in the morning. We still have three more full days before we reached the castle," Obi said, finally turn around and reach his hand out to Shirayuki that is still in the carriage. Alphonse's eyes got wide when he found out who that man really was.

"It has been a long time no see, Obi. It will be so good to see you suffer again," Alphonse thinking to himself with a gran on his face. He then heard the girl speaking to Obi inside the carriage.

"Yes, of course. That path was too long and rocky without any rest for the past two and half hours," Shirayuki said, talking Obi's hand and step out of the carriage.

"You can go and take a bath when we get all settle into our room before suppertime," Obi said, closing the carriage door behind him and walked to the front door of the hotel with Shirayuki right next to him. 'I have this feeling again like someone is watching us,' Obi thinking to himself, suddenly stop and turn his head half-way around to one of the building behind him and saw a black shadow on one of the roof tops then that person disappears. "Who was that person?" Obi asked himself, open the front door for Shirayuki and contuine staring at the building for a while before walked into the hotel. Alphonse saw Obi looked in his direction and quickly jump to another roof tops that he can see the lobby very clearly.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki and Obi...

Shirayuki and Obi walking into the lobby and saw a fireplace that was built in the wall with Brooks that was made the base of the fire place. There are four fire wood burn in the fireplace lids up the whole room. A cross from the fireplace is a white leather couch with two white chair in both side of the couch. There was also a glass coffee table with a wooden base that hold the glass together sitting in middle of the couch and the chair with a stained glass bowl that have different colors all around it. In the bowl there are fruit like apple, pears, and oranges. On each side of the 5 plates were long white vase with beautiful flower that is similar to what king Izana have in his office. (A/N: I can't remeber the flower that was in Izana's office)

In a corner there was a red chair next to a bookshelf and a big window with red curtains off to the side people can come and said to read a book or relax while they are staying there. On the other side of the there room, there a grand wooden piano in front of a window with red curtains on the side and a red cushion bench next to a bookshelf with piano book on the top shelf and regular books on the bottom shelf. There is a clear glass vase with beautiful red rose sitting on top of the bookshelf. There also a big map of Clarines in a golden picture frame hanging on the wall about the bookshelf. Just a few feet from the glass double door that leads into a small restaurant that have a lots of tables and a long counter 5 feet from the wall behind the counter there was a door that leads into the kitchen.

"Welcome, what can I do for you guys today?" A short blonde hair man said, behind the long white glass counter while looking at Shirayuki and Obi with a smile across his face. Obi walked to the front desk and looked back at the older man wearing a very cheap black suit with a white shirt underneath while Shirayuki stand a few feet behind Obi with her hood up covering her very bright red hair.

"We just need to king size room for just one night," Obi answer, putting his hand in his pocket check to look all cool and bad so random or enemies people won't see his soft side.

"Okay, two king size room for one night. Can you guys please also sign our guestbook as well how I check you guys into your rooms? " The man said, put the brown guest book in front of Obi with a ink pen next to it then he write in his book that have rooms number on it. Obi pick up the pen and wrote his name and the day on top of a blank line then push the book to the side for Shirayuki can write her name in the guest book. "Thank you, let me go over the stuff we have here at the hotel. We free breakfast in the dinning room at 7am to 9am just down the hallway and we have a small restaurant that is open 24/7. If you want a nice soap and are hot spring it is on the bottom floor in the back of the motel. If you have any question please come to the front desk and asked we will be happy to help you. Here are your keys and you guys are up on the four floor." The man said, hand Obi two keys that is on a small chain.

"Thank you," Obi said, took the keys and went upstair with Shirayuki right behind him. They walked down the hallway where they saw pictures landscape from all over Clarines. Obi and Shirayuki to that room at the end of the hallway. "The servants will bring up our suitcase in a little bit," Obi said, unlock Shirayuki's for her and hand her the key.

"a little bit when my suitcase get here can I quickly go and take a bath before supper time?" Shirayuki asked, looking at a ob and taking the key from him.

"yeah, that will be fine just let me know when you're heading that way. I will be just next door if you need anything else," Obi said, walking over to his door and left back at Shirayuki with a smile.

"Okay I will," Shirayuki replied, wave goodbye to Obi and walk into the room. When Shirayuki I into the room there is a king size bed with a selfie red blanket West for silky White pillows. There was also a dresser that was right next to the big window with red curtains that was little bit cracked open. "This is a beautiful room," Shirayuki said, walking over to the window and open the curtain to see the beautiful let up City but little did she know that Alphonse was watching her on top of a building. Shirayuki walked over to the bed and saw down for the servants to bring up her suitcase from the carriage so she can go and take a bath before supper time. Shirayuki laid her head on top the white pillow and close her eyes before she knew she had fell asleep and having a wonderful dream. After a while, there was a knock on the door waking Shirayuki up. "I'm coming," Shirayuki said, standing up from the bad letting out a yawn and walked over to the door. Shirayuki slowly open the door and saw a man with two suitcase one was hers and the other one was Obi.

"Here are your suitcase madam," the man said, hand Shirayuki suitcase then bow to her before heading over to Obi's room and knocked on the door. Shirayuki close the door and walked over to the bed setting her suitcase on top of the bed. Shirayuki open her suitcase and pull out her pajamas, shampoo, conditioner, and soap.

"I need to go and tell Obi that I will be going to take a bath now," Shirayuki said, gathering up her stuff and walked out of the bedroom to go over to Obi's room. she knocked on the door and waited for Obi to answer. Obi answer the door and looked at Shirayuki with a smile.

"I'm just letting you know that I am going to go and take a bath now," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi with a smile.

"Okay just let me know when you are back I'm going to check around the area for a little bit but I should be back before you're done with your bath. I will walk you halfway to the hot springs so I know you're got there safe and sound," Obi said, stepping out of his bedroom and close the door behind him. They walk down the the staircase and down the hall when they got off way to the hot springs Obi suddenly stopped. "Will see you when you get done with your bath I will be going out," Obi said, walking back the same direction he came from with Shirayuki and walk into the lobby. Obi walked over to the window and there's outside. Obi looked up at one of those rooftop and saw the shadow figure again just standing there. 'I knew somebody was just following,' Obi said, walked out of the hotel and looked up looked up at the roof-top where he just saw a person. Obi jump up to the rooftop and saw that the person disappeared again. "I know there was somebody just here. So why don't you just show yourself?" Obi said, looking around around the area but no one came out wherever they were hiding. After a few minutes, Obi went back inside to wait for Shirayuki to get done with her bath.

See you in the next chapter of book 1: proposal...


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7 Hot Springs

book one: Proposal

I'm still taking requests so if you guys have any idea or requests please leave a review at the end of the chapter.

Sum: It has been two years, Shirayuki and Obi are returning to Clarines and taking on a new role

Words: 2,641k

Update: 10/14/2020

Chapter Seven: Hot springs

A few minutes later in the kingdom of Clarines, as the white and gray moon shimmer, a magnificent and pure white glow, glistening in the pitch-black with feels tiny little stars and then the night sky as a bright moonlight shine on the tip of the mountain top, gazing over the beautiful hot spring below making the water shimmer likes thousand tiny crystals and the warm water. The wooden door with a window that is made out of paper sled open in the back of the hotel where the hot springs. The sliding door laid into a small locker room for the people that decide to go to the hot springs and they can have a place to change. Shirayuki steps one of her bare legs out of the locker room and has her right hand on the base of the door. She has wrapped in a soft fluffy pure white towel with the hotel logo in the corner of the towel that caressing her bare beautiful smooth body as she dips her big toe into the warm crystal blue water of the hot spring with few cherries blossom petals floating on top of the water. 'The water feels so good against my skin. It has been so long since I felt like this,' Shirayuki said to herself, taking the white towel off of her body and let it fall on to the cement ground just a few feet away from the hot spring before stepping further into the water until she can touch the bottom of the hot springs. Shirayuki took a step back in the water and bumped the back of her legs into a wooden bench that is underneath the crystal blue water. Shirayuki pulls a hair tie from her wrist and pulls up her long red apple hair into a bun so it does not get wet right away. She slowly sat down on the wooden bench with the water rising covering up half of her breasts. Shirayuki laid her head back into a fluffy white and light blue striped towel that is rolled up like a very soft headrest pillow. She looked up at the beautiful moon watching black ravens flying across the bright moonlight in the night sky. "The Moon is so beautiful tonight I wonder what is Zen doing on this beautiful night, " Shirayuki asking herself, but little did she know that Zen is also looking at the same moon on the balcony of his office in Wilant and thinking about her as well while he completely ignored Mitsuhide standing behind him telling him what his plans were for tomorrow.

Shirayuki gently pulls her one of the hand out of the warm crystal water and watches the water slip out between her fingers just like a beautiful waterfall. She gently pulled her body deeper into the water until though water raises a little bit just above her shoulder while she continues resting her head on the soft towel that is still roll up like a pillow. She slowly closes her beautiful green eyes, feeling the warm water brushing against her soft smooth skin while she listening to the wave of the water and the sound of the crickets chirping behind branches and rocks that are around the outside of the fences. She could also hear the owls hooting high in the cherry blossom tree that is also on the outside of the fences with a few cherry blossom branches hanging over the hot spring. One of the pink cherry blossom petals slowly falls from the tray of the branch that was hanging over the hot springs and slowly landed on top of Shirayuki's forehead. "It looked like winter will be here sooner than we think, " Shirayuki said, picking up the pink pedal from her forehead and stare at it for quite some time before letting it fall into the warm hot spring water with the other pedals that have fallen from the tree.

Shirayuki pull herself sitting straight up again and took the hair tie out of her long red hair then let it fall back done to her shoulder. She set the hair tie next to her vanilla shampoo, conditioner, and her cherry blossom soap that is shaped into a flower sitting on the edge of the hot spring. She dips the end of her hand into the warm water and slowly brushes her hands off her hair to get it a little bit more wet before putting the shampoo and tell her bright red hair. Shirayuki scrubs the shampoo paper into her scalp and making sure that she got every inch of her bright red hair before renting it out with a plastic red cup then repeated it with her conditioner but started at the tip of her hair and slowly moving up. She waited for 2 minutes before renting out the conditioner out of her hair. "This is so refreshing. Maybe I should stay in just a little bit longer before heading back to my hotel room, " Shirayuki said, pulling her wet hair to the right side and run her finger through her long bright red hair making sure all the conditioner was out of her hair before laying her head back into the roll-up blue and white stripe towel. Shirayuki did not notice that someone has been watching her from a distance for quite some time now, but mostly the fence and cherry blossoms tree we're blocking the view of Shirayuki in the hot springs. The man known as Alphonse stood behind a tree in the dark forest narrow his eyes at the wooden fence. All he could hear was Shirayuki splashing water.

After a few more minutes, Shirayuki steps out of the warm water and feeling the cold air hitting her wet naked body. She picks up the soft white towel from the ground and wrapped it around her wet body. Shirayuki walked over to the sliding door that leads into the locker room and closes the door behind her. When she got into the locker room, she dries herself off with the white towel started her smooth smooth arm then work her way for to her legs. She put the towel in the dirty wooden hamster that was in the corner of the locker room. Shirayuki put on a purple with blue laces that match her bra and slide the strapped over her shoulder and hook it in the back. She grabs her dress that is still folded neatly on the wooden bench and put on the bright yellow dress with dandelions all over the beautiful spring dress. Shirayuki grabs her brown brush and some hair tie out of her small black and pink polka dot bathroom bag. She walked over to a white bench that is sitting in front of a large mirror on the wall and sat down while continue to finish up drying her bright red hair.

She split her res hair in half on each side making it even so she can put it up into braided pigtails.

Shirayuki slowly starts to brush one side of her hair making sure all the knots are out of her hair before she started braiding her long red hair, then she repeats it on the other side. Mostly every time she braids her hair at night after a long warm bath so her hair can be curly or wavy bass on her hair the next morning. "There that looks perfect, " Shirayuki said, running her hand down her braided hair and feeling bumps of braids. She looked at her reflection in the mirror with a smile and turn her head to the right then the left to see the braided pigtail. She notices in the mirror that a pearl bracelet hanging out of her bath bag beside her. She stood up from the bench and walked back over to her bag. She grabs the bracelet that Zen give it to her on his last visit just about a month ago. 'I wish Zen is here with me. I miss him so much,' Shirayuki said to herself, putting the bracelet around her wrist and stared at the bracelet with an apple Apple charm hanging from the bracelet. "I probably need to head back now before Obi come and try to find me, " Shirayuki said, walked over to the double door that laid back into the hallway of the total.

Shirayuki walked down the long hallway where there are pictures of the landscape like a beautiful forest, waterfall, Lake, Mountain, and all hung up on the wall and she comes across a tall vase filled with red and white roses. She grabs the railing of the staircase and walked up the red carpet of the stair. Shirayuki went to the three-floor that leads to her hotel room and walked down the hallway for about a half. "Maybe I should let Obi know I'm done with my bath, " Shirayuki said, walked over to Obi's door, and gently knock on the door. She waited for Obi to answer the door, but there was no answer. 'Maybe he is doing something right now and can't hear the knock or did he went somewhere. I will come back later,' Shirayuki softly whispers to herself and walked back over to her hotel room. She grabs the door handle and slowly open the door. Shirayuki walked into the freezing room and quickly wrap her arms around herself to try to keep herself warm. Shirayuki notices that the bedroom window is wide open with the curtains flying in the air all over the place from the wind and she also notices a chair by a desk was tipped over onto the wooden ground. 'I don't remember hoping the window or remember the chair knocked over. Maybe Obi was in here, " Shirayuki said, closing her door and walked over to the chair to pick it back up before heading over to the window where there are flying curtains. She Slides the window down and locked it from the top of the window. The curtain stop moving in the air and lay down against the window.

Shirayuki grab the edge of the red silky curtain and looked up at the night sky filled with beautiful bright stars little did she know that someone was watching her from the building across from the hotel that she and Obi are staying at. Shirayuki pulling the curtain together so they are now close once again and walked over to the suitcase that is sitting on a medium-size cushion footstool with a beautiful red and white pattern like a checkered board. She unzipped her suitcase again and pull out a silky dark Blue brown with white laces at the end of her nightgown and two dark blue laces strip then set it on the long chest that is at the end of her bed. She slowly put her bath stuff back into her suitcase and zip it back up. "I wonder where Obi has run off too. He did not always disappear when I'm at the hot springs. So maybe something urgent comes up and he has to take care of it. He told me to come straight back to the room and he will come to get me for dinner time, " Shirayuki said, walking over to the edge of her and sat down. She looked up at the wall straight in front of her and saw another landscape picture of a beautiful crystal blue ocean with a magnificent sunset in the background and a waterfall in the corner of the painting. Shirayuki looking around the room and noticed a brown book with a golden frame all around and set it on top of her nightstand next to the candle that is lit up right next to her bed. 'Maybe I should read for a little bit until Obi comes in to get me for dinner, " she said, grab the book called 'A handsome prince charming'. Shirayuki put her feet up on the bed and laid her back against the wooden base of the bed. She opens the book to the first page and begins to start reading it.

A few more minutes have passed by, It was now 9 p.m. and Shirayuki was sound asleep with the book that she was reading wide open laying on her cheat. There was suddenly a loud knock sound on Shirayuki's motel room door that almost scare the crap out of her. Shirayuki flash her eyes wide open waking her up from her deep sweet sleep. She was dreaming about Zen and a little tiny beautiful baby girl wrap a pink and blue blanket in Shirayuki's arms. She sat up in the comfortable bed and raped her fingers together to stretch her tiny little body before swinging her legs off the edge of the bed. She stood up from the bed and went to go and answered the door where she heard another knock on the door. Shirayuki grabbed the door handle and slowly opens the door to see Obi standing there with a simple on his face. "Hey there Miss," Obi said, waving two fingers at Shirayuki. "Sorry that I was not in my room when you got done with your bath. I have some stuff to take care of quickly. Sorry if I make you worried." Obi said, patting the top of Shirayuki's head. "So are you ready to go and get some dinner? I know it is already later but it is not good to go to sleep on an empty stomach and the front desk set the restaurant is open 24/7," Obi asked, putting his hands in his front pants pocket while he continues looking at Shirayuki with a happy face so she can't tell something is wrong.

"It okay, I was just reading a book wait for you to come and get me for dinner," Shirayuki said, with a warm smile on her smooth soft face.

"Sorry about that but are you ready to and have dinner," Obi said, now his head to Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I think so," Shirayuki said, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. Obi and Shirayuki waking down the hallway "May it be okay if I asked what kind of stuff you need to take care of?" Shirayuki asked, continue walking down the hallway with Obi right next to her.

"There is nothing to be worrying about it. I am taking care of it, Miss," Obi said, turn his head halfway to look at Shirayuki with a smile so she knows that there is nothing to be worrying about. Shirayuki is a little smarter than Obi she knows by now something is wrong when people try to force a fake smile maybe because Zen is always try to hide something from Shirayuki and she knew when people fake a smile but as usually Shirayuki just let it go.

See you in the next chapter of the book one proposal...

Sorry about the late update. I have been very busy with work right now. I hope every is doing good and being safe with this Covid-19.

Sorry, this chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would but it is very close to the twist of this story so please stay tuned and find out what is the twist :)

Thank you for reading chapter 7!!!

bye for now :)


End file.
